The Heartbroken Prisoner
by Kanju.Satsuki
Summary: With her new world in shambles, and her new life on the line, Heathens decides to tell her life story to a stranger that chats with her. She tells stories of assassins and stories about where she was really born, Dimitriex, which is the sister planet to the current one she is jailed on. When Heathens' day of death comes upon her, they'd do anything to save her. But, can they do so?
1. Prologue: Heathens

**Okay so yes I know I've been gone for some time, but I'll make it up by making a real story of original characters.**

 **It's based off my own experiences so some of the elements and themes are in fact true (THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC IMAGEREY OF REALISTIC FICTION AND CONTAINS A LOT OF GORE) In the present and past I've dealt with triumphs and tragedies but this story takes it to a new level. I guarantee you'll be attached to the characters…and warning it is a love and death story. You may ship one pair, and it ends up in shambles. Kinda like Romeo and Juliet in a sense of the forbidden love and then death. I'm not giving anything else away, find out for yourself in** ** _The Heartbroken Prisoner!_**

 **PROLOGUE: HEATHENS**

Oh it's you… you're late as usual. Do I need to tell you again?

My name is Heathens. Some people call me filthy scum, some people call me murderer, the rest call me killer.

These pet names come with a price obviously… But society knows this already.

You didn't know that… when I've told you several times? Wow you're such a dumbass.

Sit your ass down and let me tell you my side of this tale.

From the beginning…

the truth through and through….

 ** _Prologue con._**

I was taken to a small village, one that trains assassins. I was about 10 years' old when I learned how to make a deadly poison from the common weed. Depressing, yes. Unnecessary, no. I got first my first real target when I was 20 years old. But that's a story for another day. During my training, I was on top of almost everything, therefore the top student. I was that popular kid that everyone desired to be. The one who was smart, cunning, smug, and ruthless.

Nonetheless, every kid looked up to me in a differently, metaphorically and physically. Then I met her…my best friend named Anya. We did everything together from pick pocketing to laughing.

I sure miss that…and her…

I got off track, as I was saying…

I somewhat knew my parents, sadly I hope they don't remember me. Before I was even called a traitor, I was an alien to this town apparently. It was because of my eyes…were entirely black. The townsfolk called me "demon child" or "possessed being." But they couldn't see that my black eyes, were a tool they'd need in the future. Anya never called me that…never did she ever. Anya was the only real friend I did things with. She was different in a way I could never explain and I learned that much later in my life.

What no! I didn't do it with her... Geez you're a dumbass and a pervert.

When she died however I wa-

What why!? I didn't kill her, why would I kill my…

forget it….and good riddance.

 **I'll be coming out with the next chapter in about a week or so. Be prepared**


	2. Chapter 1: Heathens

**A/N: Hey, guess who's back with five new chapters, that are going to go up sometime soon. Well let's get on with it!**

 **CHAPTER I: HEATHENS**

 **BECOME THE WRAITH**

Entry: 19

Location: Eastern Field, Field of Wraiths, Southern Continents

Day: 15

Month: 4

Year: 7559

Name: Heathens Age: 11 years

I feel like utter shit, excuse my language, but it was needed.

Today I was beaten again because I'm different, nothings new. Side note, just because I'd different, doesn't mean I don't have the same rights as them. This isn't anarchy from what I see. In the next week or so I got back to school, which is one of my safe havens. I've always wanted to be a fighter of justice; It's something I never got. My attributes are my biggest strengths… I am unstoppable and unseen. In the shadow, I am concealed.

My ability that I inherited from my parents lets me see heat traces through steel or concrete. Therefore, I can track my targets through walls. It's called Shadow's Heat, I also inherited the Eye of Wraith. No no no its not named after this graveyard. It works like a scope on a sniper, but its magnification is quadrupled if the organism has it to a certain degree. I have it to the fifth, which means total consumption of the eye. So yes, both of my eyes are black. Yeah, I look soulless but contrary I am not. Did I mention the ability only works if you have both attributes?

Others mock me for it but from where I apparently came from, almost everyone had one or the other. Only a select group of families, like mine had inherited both traits. The cool thing was, which I had written earlier that there was a group full of these beings who were highly trained and skilled in their craft. Smiths, Weaponry Testers, Diffusers, and the Field Soldiers were the categories I think which in my opinion sounds like an awesome job! They were also highly respected, at the level with the officials! Sad thing was I wasn't inducted into the group, I believe that I would have made my own stride… then again, I was barely a day old when my family and I were sent here.

A lot of the kids I've met so far are simple, but complex things… They seem to grasp the fact that I live a life of family tranquility, aka I live with no parents. I tell myself every single night that come next dawn, I'll make a new friend. For me it just seems impossible…if only my brother survived the fire I wouldn't have had to move across the globe. Nonetheless, everyone hates me for me being… well me. They all think I'm diseased blah blah blah. Even my trainers and teachers hate me! Is that supposed to happen!?

I overheard them saying that I was made in a lab…that a being as perfect as I couldn't have been genetically made. I guarantee that statement is invalid because I remember my parents. Take that punk! I don't understand anymore. Last year, and previous years before I've taken it so much better. Is the hate starting to get to me or is it my burden of being alone in the world?

I guess so… I must say something. To stand up for myself. Soon, before my future dies with in my own hands.


	3. Chapter 2: Anya

**A/N: wOw you guys are lucky! The next two are going to come out in the same week! C'mon I gotta spoil you sometimes ;)**

 **CHAPTER II: ANYA**

 **BEFRIENDING A STRANGER**

Entry: 18

Location: Throwing Stall #5, School Training Grounds, Southern Continents

Day: 16

Month: 4

Year: 7559

Name: Anya Age: 11 years

I don't exactly know why I forced myself to stay this late after school, but I should train for this test in a week or so. I'm one of the top students… but I'll never be as good as her…

Heathens Silverstone, the one and only. Oh, yes that reminds me, I talked with the girl today. She's so interesting, but there's something else about her that's strange. She mentioned that she's not from here, and I thought that meant like from The Eternal Kingdom or the Dead Zone because of her eyes. Never mind it…

How can both of her eyes be a soulless black. Like a void about to pull me into the darkness. Everyone thinks that she doesn't feel…and that is inaccurate on multiple levels. If I'm made fun of because I'm her friend, who cares!?

The town also says that she doesn't emote. Last year she came to school with cuts and bruises all over her body. I've always asked myself why they're there. Abusive parents, or fights in the streets. Contrary, I discovered that she lives alone… in addition, her wretched neighbor beats, kicks, and cuts her for what she is or "for her sins." She can't do anything to change who she is! Why can't people understand this simple fact. People are born how they are and should be judged upon how they look on the inside, and not their physical appearance. I wish, no I hope that everyone else saw how completely human she is. She laughs, she makes jokes, and she has such a heartwarming personality. I feel all cozy when I'm with her, and my heart beats really…fast. I don't know what it means but I'm sure that ill figure it out soon enough.

For me it feels natural, she's an outcast like me. My parents never speak to me, and it all changed when I started going to the Academy, but I think they're proud of what I've accomplished. Well, I had better stop writing and start practicing, I need to ace this battle test.

Also… I need to show Heathens that I am worthy to be called her friend.


	4. Chapter 3: Heathens

**A/N:** **So I've made some tweaks to the next two chapters…and I had to scrap 6-8 because plot inconvenience. I'm dishing these out so at least there's something new. Here yah go!**

 **CHAPTER III: HEATHENS**

 **FORGET ME NOT**

Entry: 20

Location: Room 4 (living area), Home, Southern Continents

Day: 19

Month: 4

Year: 7559

Name: Heathens Age: 11 years

Earlier this week I met this girl, well I met a new friend named Anya Helvar. She wanted to be my friend because she noticed me for who I was…not what I was. She's extremely nice and sweet. She asked about my eyes, as if they were injured or ripped out of my skull. I gave her the same story I tell everyone else, and after I finished my past she thought about it, and replied with, which I will remember for all eternity.

"Heathens, I'd be honored…to be your friend."

Just like that, no but at the end, no oh yeah, I'm gonna get made fun of…bye? Just a simple statement that meant the world to me. I happily agreed, and mentally vowed to do everything with this girl. My first and only friend, it does feel good knowing that I'm not alone anymore. Things are sure speeding along. Around 11 years and plus one friend to accompany me on my journey through life.

I also told her about my neighbor and she said that if it happened again she'd kill him but I replied with a confident I can probably do it. She really cares I guess… She told me about her life and hope her parents despise her for coming to the Academy and training to kill. I mean if my parents were still alive, they'd congratulate me for my achievement, if they hadn't died in that fire then I think I would have seen my family blossom and burst with beauty in this town.

Well I kind of like to dream big, so I'm obviously blowing things out of proportion. But one thing I'm sure of is that Anya and I will be friends for ages to come…

God what am I to do… my heart aches. It hurts so badly…it must have been that thing I ate earlier.

Wait no this is different…a different type of burning. What is it from?


	5. Chapter 4: Heathens

**A/N: Hey guys! I revised 4,5, and made 6 whole diatribe of notes and backstory so this isn't that confusing. Hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER IV: HEATHENS**

 **THE HOUSE LAW OF ONE**

Entry: 21

Location: Room 3 (Dormitory), Home, Southern Continents

Day: 23

Month: 4

Year: 7559

Name: Heathens Age: 11 years

Today I finally asked my teachers why they hated me, they were shocked with the fact that I thought so. They kindly replied with:

"No no no Heathens, we made those comments in awe of your natural gifts. Trust us, we meant not to harm you or your pride."

I was very surprised and satisfied but my neighbor had the nerve to beat me again. I already have bruises from training. May I ask, do I need more? Have I committed an injustice to someone? My answer: Absolutely not.

Bloody hell what have I gotten myself into. I mean it's fun and intriguing but… Ah whatever nothing or no one is going to kill me anytime soon. In school, we're learning algebra…well a simple equation. I was placed a year ahead because I was too smart to be with the kids my age and it'd drag me down. I never agreed to this but who cares. At least I'm doing well.

Training is my favorite part of the day. I stick with my two blades, well kukris really. I also designed and created hidden hand blades with the help of my teacher. They're for when I'm older and go on missions. Ahh…I wish I could grow up faster. I'm the best fighter in my class, and it's not surprising. I'm the strongest out of all of them; boys and girls. Speaking of which, as I waked home today my neighbor tried to…what was it…oh yeah that thing. Well I finally put him in his place. I took his skull and dug my thumb into his eye socket and pushed down and then popped it out, his ear bleeding screams and cries of agony pushed me forward. With the eye now dangling by tendons, I pulled out with almost no effort and a fountain of blood followed the tail of nerves leaving his godforsaken skull. He screamed so loud I thought I'd be deaf. I just left him there on the side of the road, with his eye in the dirt and blood everywhere. I was thinking I went too far, but it was an eye for an eye situation.

Justice needed to be served on a gold and silver encrusted platter for that man. I doubt he'll ever raise his hand to me ever again, at least I hope so. Anyways I have the battle test tomorrow and I'm certain that I'll pass. I have tons of time to waste so I might as well practice. Throwing knifes is a great stress reliever, but I recommend doing so in front of a dummy.


	6. Chapter 5: Anya

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait! Here yah go!**

 **CHAPTER V: ANYA**

 **THE TRUTH WON'T SET YOU FREE**

Entry: 19

Location: Southern Field, Field of Wraiths, Southern Colonies

Day: 25

Month: 4

Year: 7559

Name: Anya Age: 11 years

Tomorrow is my birthday, and I think Heathens is going to celebrate with my parents and I…it's the least the two of them can do for me. It's shameful…what they've done to me. Helvar was a name fit for a king, and King Mattías Helvar III was one of the mighty ones in my lineage, he ended both the War of Nations and the Slavery Trade.

Then assassinated by his own daughter under command of the ShadowHood. A group of rebel assassins that trained young girls and boys into becoming warriors of shadow. Her mother sent her there for 6 years to be trained in combat in any case of an attack, she could defend herself from said attacker.

That's the vicious curse of my family. Every time a girl is born into the line she is destined to kill one or both of her parents. Honestly mine deserve it, even Heathens agrees with me. Silverstone…that name, it's very familiar. Silver…stone… I remember a grave that had that name around here somewhere.

Found it! It read if I recall:

Ruby Silverstone

D~~~~~~~~~

Loving mother and loyal ~~~~

?-7552

I need to tell Heathens, right now! Her mother was one of the best-known assassins to ever turn up out of nowhere and then perish in a fire. Short lived was her glory. I'm pretty sure that Ruby would be damn proud to see her daughter and what she has become.

 _"she's from dimitriex..."_

 _"it's the dimitrien heir..."_

 _"traitor."_

 _"savior."_

 _"kill her or save her."_

 _"you choose her fate"_

 _"her life..."_

 _"her death"_

 _"its your choice."_


End file.
